Una Grieta en el Corazón
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: ¿No sería agradable, por una noche, embriagarte de un placer que aturda tus sentidos y te aleje de lo demás? Anestesia, que cure temporalmente la enfermedad llamada 'él'" JokerxBeast BeastxSebastian. Spoilers del capitulo 29. Lemon light.


_"La pesadumbre es nuestro único medio de vida, pues nos permite tomar conciencia de que existimos; y el recuerdo de nuestras angustias nos es indispensable, como garantía y demostración de nuestra permanente identidad."_

Oscar Wilde

_

* * *

  
_

A _SMALL_ **CRACK** IN THE HEART.

Respira, camina, sonríe, grita. Ella vive, aunque duele. Y duele bastante. El amor que es distinto al que quiere, disfrazado de cortesía; cuando él sonríe y luego hace algo que gana su corazón, herido, nuevamente. Pero no lo cura; los cortes se acumulan, uno sobre otro formando capaz de ríos escarlata que escapan a veces, tal vez demasiadas, en forma torrentes cristalinos a través de sus ojos, por noches enteras. Por suerte, no hay nada que el maquillaje no logre esconder, y en realidad ella sabe que no puede dejar que se le escape la vida lamentando que sus sentimientos resbalen sobre los de él resistiendo la fricción, como agua sobre vinil.

En fin, siempre se decía. Mientras él siga ahí mañana para mi, estaré bien.

Mientras no diga 'no' y aun pueda aferrarme a ese fragmento de esperanza, soy feliz, se decía.

Y así sucedía en realidad, día tras día. Los dos juntos, aunque cometieran errores, aunque se dejaran llevar. Él siempre volvía con una sonrisa, una broma, flores y una disculpa. Tan casual, siempre él. Y acababan volviendo a la normalidad.

Día tras día, por el resto de sus vidas. Y estaba bien. Porque a final de cuentas, había amor por las dos partes, de diferente naturaleza. Claro que ella casi nunca notaba eso.

La noche en que él por fin dijo 'no', el dolor se esfumo. ¿Cómo puede sangrar un corazón que ha dejado de latir? En verdad son misteriosas, a veces, las maneras en que nuestras almas manipulan nuestros cuerpos para poder continuar existiendo, respirando, funcionando en un momento de fatídico suplicio, cuando el despecho es un peligro tentador al corazón y a los ojos empañados. ¿Qué queda entonces? se pregunta uno.

¿Qué haré ahora que me ha dicho 'no'? se preguntó ella, inmóvil y silenciosa como la estatua que observa como la ciudad cae en ruinas a su alrededor.

"Lloras en vano."

No fue sólo su corazón lo que se entrego al despecho. Su cuerpo, al sentirse envuelto en el calor de aquel abrazo aprovechado, se abrigó; su cuerpo, al ser tocado por esas finas e impetuosas manos, pálidas como el más blanco de los lirios, tembló. Su cuerpo, ese cuerpo tocado antes por el que amaba, devorado ahora por el escarlata vicioso de otras pupilas, sucumbió.

"Es doloroso, ¿verdad? ¿No te apetece olvidar esta relación dependiente y lastimera, que vive sólo de lágrimas y sentimentalismo absurdo? ¿Olvidarlo a él, tan amable y tan cruel?"

Estas palabras se hundían en ella como veneno, esparciendo su influencia enfermiza por cada sistema de su cuerpo hasta hervir su sangre, y cuando volvió a sentir el palpitar y el dolor regreso, supo que estaba perdida.

"¿No sería agradable, por una noche, embriagarte de un placer que aturda tus sentidos y te aleje de lo demás? Anestesia, que cure temporalmente la enfermedad llamada 'él'" sentía el aliento de Sebastian sobre su oído, estremeciéndose, rindiéndose ante el consuelo de un calor ajeno. ¿Qué podía haber de malo en ello?

El susurro de un demonio, como pulsaciones electrizando sus terminales nerviosas.

Jamás dijo si. Tampoco dijo no. Sólo se limito a avanzar partiendo la noche fría, aferrandose a la bufanda con la que Joker pretendió protegerla un poco del inclemente clima; su olor estaba impregnado en cada fibra, tan real que pareciera que él le rodease el cuello en un abrazo. Derramó un par de lágrimas más, y Sebastian tomó su mano, piel sobre piel, frígido como hielo.

Calor sin amor, no es calor. Pero puede parecerlo, disfrazado de placer.

Claro que un humano cubierto en piel de bestia jamás podrá sobrevivir entre ellas. Irremediablemente es devorado. Cuando antes se creía cazador, se vuelve presa.

* * *

Se escabulleron al interior de la tienda, tan sigilosamente como un par de fugitivos expresándose su amor clandestino; claro que no era amor, sino lujuria, interés y resentimiento, los que condecoraban la ocasión. A la luz de una sola vela cuya llamara se tambaleaba con la brisa, ella se sentó al borde de la cama y lo miro de pie frente a si, esperanzada: casi como si él fuera la libertad en vez de la perdición, la manera perfecta de morir, sin dolor, sin sentimiento. No había siquiera gratitud.

Sebastian se arrodillo en el piso con cautela, acariciándole las piernas con hipócrita ternura, tomo sus pies y le retiró los zapatos. Beso su piel temblorosa desde la punta de los dedos, deteniéndose en los límites que la harían perder el juicio, completando con mórbida fascinación el estremecimiento de la carne al roce de sus labios. Pero no la contemplaba a ella, ni siquiera la miraba.

Cuando Sebastian hubo terminado su ejercicio de observación, lentamente tomo sus piernas y, separándolas, se poso entre ellas, dejando sus rostros a la misma altura, con cautela tal que pareciese que temiera que ella fuera a romperse.

¿Besarse? Ni él lo intento, ni ella tenia ganas de ello. Sólo quería que por unos segundos su mente quedara blanca, vacía, lejos de pensar en el hombre al que amaba sin ser correspondida. Y en verdad parecía fascinante la preocupación de Sebastian en hacerle entender que esto no era nada en realidad, que sólo la usaba. Hasta pareciese que se ocupara en hacerle notar la diferencia, preocupado de que Beast pensará en Joker teniéndolo a él encima.

Se balanceo sobre ella, susurrándole al oído. No eran cosas dulces, sino un discurso de consuelo que rayaba bizarramente en la realidad de su situación emocional.

"Si él es incapaz de amar como tu amas, de sentir como tu sientes, de entregarse como tu te entregas..." lo escucho decir con malicia, mientras él deslizaba aquellos fríos dedos en su interior, "... no es muy diferente a mi, ¿o sí?" la perversidad con la que fueron pronunciadas estas palabras era casi una burla, sin un dejo de culpa en su voz al tiempo que su hábil toque la enloquecía y le arrancaba suspiros, toda clase de sonidos, todo tipo de confesiones.

Y, repentinamente, él se desprendió de la sutileza. Hundió el rostro en la suave carne de su cuello, respirando su perfuma casi con resignada superioridad, como si estuviera abusando de una niña abandonada; se deshizo de la prenda que suponía el último obstáculo a sus verdaderas intenciones, y con una bocanada de aire soltó una risa.

"Quiero estar en ti" dijo rayando en la indiferencia, y no era una suplica sino una imposición. Beast asintió con un sollozo, y tomándola por el hombro, Sebastian la acomodo bocabajo.

Sentirlo entrar tan lentamente fue casi una tortura; como la tomo por la cintura con esas manos sin amor, empujándola una y otra vez cerca de la deliciosa demencia y de vuelta a la dolorosa cordura con sus garras maliciosas, y esa sonrisa depravada que se burlaba y que Sebastian creía que por tenerla de espaldas no veía. Si, había dolor, pero las palabras de ese hombre, cuya verdad le brindaba un consuelo inexplicable, se adentraban en ella como aquel trozo carne viva, profundamente, tocando cada fibra y nervio, haciendo temblar cada músculo, transpirando lujuria por cada poro de su piel.

Y aunque no fue un Nirvana el éxtasis, resulto un premio culpable y paralelo a la pena, arrebatado por las lágrimas a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_No sé qué estaba pensando al escribir esto. Sospecho que pongo demasiado de mi en lo que escribo, incluso algo trivial como fanfiction (: y en verdad, deseaba robar la virginidad de la sección pero ya habia tres fics antes de este -se suicida- _

_Oh, Sebastian..._

Shine Over Babylon, Enero 2009.


End file.
